


Little Things #84

by fairygyeom



Series: Love is in the Little Things [84]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Bathtubs, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 04:58:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16758394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairygyeom/pseuds/fairygyeom
Summary: Relax





	Little Things #84

Nothing beats a relaxing bubble bath after a weekend full of stress from work. Your favourite song fills the air, the scent is enough to relax all your nerves. Nothing can make this more perfect.

Until you see the love of your life coming in with your favourite drink.

"Hey, you've been there for a while so I thought you might be thirsty," he says as he walks closer, a hint of pink on his cheeks.

You smile teasingly. "Choi Youngjae, don't tell me you're blushing at the sight of my naked body?"

"No, I'm not!" he insists but his eyes don't go anywhere but your face.

Youngjae reaches the side of the tub and sits there. While the bubbles cover your body, knowing that you're all bare beneath makes the poor boy shy. He hands you your drink and watch you sip.

"Hm, perfect," you sigh in satisfaction.

Youngjae can't help but lean and drop you a chaste kiss, surprising you. He only smiles. "You're perfect."


End file.
